


Through The Kingdom Of Darkness

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Dreamland has fallen but with the help of a demon friend and a family whose mending their broken pieces back to together... Maybe they can defeat the evil that has taken their home and make life even better for themselves than it was before.





	1. Let's Bring Back What We've Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! Well this is my first story for this site/plus this show so I hope this goes well~! Enjoy the first chapter~! Also I have always though Queen Oona always has cared for Bean (Though it's not shown in the show... At least not yet. Cause here's hoping! So I am going to be writing her as she is also worried for her step-daughter's safety. 
> 
> Okay that's all~! Carry on!

Everything had fallen apart almost as quickly as things seemed to be falling back into place. The former queen Dagmar was back... Now almost everyone had been turned to stone, Bean was gone, Elfo was dead, Onoa was missing, Derek was locked in the tower, Luci had been captured once more and now King Zog stood on the balcony over looking his kingdom. He felt the tears continue to fall from his eyes. He had lost everything. Finding out Dagmar was evil had hit the king hard. He then took one more deep breath in and out, before he wiped his tears and re-entered the castle. He needed to get Derek out of the tower, find Luci, and get Bean and Oona back.

As the king walked through the halls he heard the familiar voice of a certain demon. "Luci!?" King Zog cried out, as he ran. He soon stopped in his tracks when he saw Big Jo holding a bottle with Luci in it. "King Zog, did you not realize what you've been calling a cat this whole time is really a demon?" Big Jo asked, as he smirked. "I don't care what he is~! He showed me what is really going on! He's my daughter's friend and now mine as well! Now free him!" King Zog replied. "Sorry, but he must killed!" Big Jo responded. "Then I'll make you free him!" King Zog yelled. He flung himself at the other man, causing the bottle Luci was in to fall to the floor and break, just as King Zog had Jo pinned down. Luci stood up unfazed by the broken glass and then jumped onto Jo.

"This is for trying to get rid of me," Luci growled, as he put his hands around Jo's neck and began to strangle him and along with King Zog's help the evil man was dead in two minutes. "Well he's taken care of! Oh and thanks for saving me by the way," Luci said, as he jumped onto the floor. "No problem. Now come on we've got to stop my former wife from destroying everything and free my son in law from the tower!" Zog said, as he led Luci through the castle and up to the tower. King Zog reached the door with Luci who then used his pointy tail as a key to unlock the tower door. "This tail really comes in handy," Luci said, as he pushed the door open. "Derek!" King Zog said. "Daddy!" Derek replied happily. The two ran to other and hugged one another tightly. "It's alright. You're safe now my boy," Zog said, still keeping the boy close to him.

"King Zog, I think you may want to stay here with your son while I go get Bean. I know you're her dad, but I think the kid will feel safer with you," Luci said. "I-I-I agree. Just promise me you'll bring my girl home safe?" Zog asked. "I promise. After all I am the one and only Luci," The Demon responded. Zog smiled at the demon who gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll be back!" Luci said and with that he headed to go find Bean.

* * *

 

Queen Oona approached Dreamland after hearing several screams coming from the kingdom, after she had ended into the forest. As angry as she was she really couldn't bring herself to hurt her family and knew something was wrong. When she saw it herself her jaw dropped. And then without a second though she ran for the castle.

"Zog?! Derek!? Bean!?" Oona cried out. She ran through the castle crying out the name's of her family. "Oona!?" The Queen stopped and turned her head to see Zog and Derek running towards her. "Zog! Derek!" Oona yelped. The three met in a group hug and held each other tightly. "I'm so sorry!" Both Zog and Oona said together. The couple looked at each other and smiled, happy to be together again. "Mommy!" Derek said. "There's my boy!" Oona said, as she broke the hug and picked her son up.

"Oona, turns out Dagmar isn't a good person. She's the one who has made Dreamland fall," King Zog said. "Don't worry we'll defeat her and turn everything back to normal. Now where is Bean?" Oona replied. "Dagmar took her. But a friend of her's went to go get her," Zog said.

"We have to help!" Oona said. "We have to do something!" I know, sweetie. But one of us would still need to stay here with Derek," King Zog replied. "Mommy! Please stay! You just got back!" Derek said. Oona glanced at her son and then back to her husband who smiled at the two. "Stay here, Sweetie. I'll go and take of this," King Zog said. "Okay be safe. I'm sorry with the broken peace between us and Dankmire. If they'd help us I know this would all be a lot easier," Oona replied. "It's alright, Hun. We can handle this! Now I must leave at once. I'll be back as soon as I can," King Zog responded, as he took Derek and Oona into his arms. After the goodbye hug he waved to his family, and then headed off to help reclaim their home and get their family back together again.


	2. Everything Is Going To Be Alright Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was going to put a bit of blood and gore into the fight here, but then I changed my mind. Anyway yeah short story I know. But I just wanted to also test out the waters for writing for this fandom. I honestly really enjoyed writing this and I plan on writing more for this show down the line~! Oh and yes Luci can swim and track by sense of smell in this chapter. I just like giving my cool demon boy stuff to do that he can't/or hasn't done in the show, because why not? Also yes everything gets resolved a bit quicker then even i expected for the story, but it's fanfiction so let's not fret over how it's not just like the show would go, yes?
> 
> Okay that's all~!

Bean felt terrified and betrayed at the same time. After her mother explained what she needed to do the princess felt sick. And what was worst of all? She was on a boat trapped with her mom and this goblin army far away from her family.

The princess glared at the woman that she had missed for so long, kept on loving every day since she had been turned to stone. "I will not help you! You will not take Dreamland!" Bean spat. "Oh sweetheart. You are my daughter whether or not you want to help isn't your choice. I am forcing you and that is that," Dagmar replied. She gave her daughter a smile that had no good in it. It sent a cold chill down Bean's spine.

"I SAID NO!" Bean yelled. "I WILL NEVER HELP YOU! YOU TRICKED US! TORE OUR FAMILY APART! MADE ME CHOOSE YOU OVER ELFO! I COULD'VE STILL HAD MY BEST FRIEND WITH ME, BUT I CHOSE YOU!" The yelling stopped. Bean fell to her knees and began to sob. How could she let this happen?

* * *

 

Luci was running as fast as he could to find Bean. One of the many things he could do as a demon was also track with sense of smell. So using his nose Luci sniffed around and followed along the water. "They took her on a boat," Luci mumbled. "I need to figure out how I can get to bean..."

Looking around, the demon saw nothing he could use to cross the water on. "Well I did take swimming lessons when I was younger. Guess it's time to use 'em!" Luci said, as he jumped into the water. Luci sniffed the air as he began to swim and used his tail a paddle to help himself go faster. "I'll be there soon, Bean. I promise..."

* * *

 

King Zog had seen earlier how Bean was taken away on the ship, but with no way to get a boat himself he followed the water best he could until something up ahead grabbed his attention.

"LUCI!"

The demon turned his head quickly to see King Zog waving at him from afar. Luci wasted no time swimming to shore. "King Zog? I thought you were staying with your son," Luci said, as he shook the water from his body. "Oona came back. We made up and she's staying behind with Derek. I will help you get Bean and safe our home," Zog replied. "Well I'm glad to hear things are cleared up between you and your wife! Okay then let's get going, but we'll have swim," Luci replied. "Anything to get Bean back," King Zog said. With that the two jumped in and began to swim as Luci lead them to where they needed to go.

Queen Dagmar smirked as her army had tied Bean up to a post. If she wouldn't stay still, then they'd make her. "Now then my girl, once we get everything we need to complete our mission we will head back to Dreamland and-" Dagmar's words turned into shocking gasps, as she turned to see Luci and Zog climbing into the boat. "I think you spoke too soon, Lady. We are here to put a stop this and once we're through with you... Oh you'll be wishing you hadn't even tried messing with us!" Luci growled.

"Oh how sweet!~ My daughter's cat and her father are here to save the day!" Dagmar laughed. "I'M NOT A CAT!" Luci hissed, before lunging for Dagmar. Zog got himself ready to fight as the goblin's circled him. He dodged every blow, began taking the creatures down and soon as they were all laying on the floor, he ran to bean who smiled as he approached. "Dad~!" Bean cried. "We've got to get out of here!" "We will," Zog nodded, as he began to untie the ropes.

Dagmar groaned as she tried to hit Luci once more, but was beaten. Luci kicked her down and within a second he had his hands around her neck. "What are you going to do, Demon? Kill me? Kill your own owner's mother?" Dagmar laughed. Luci felt himself go rigid. Was this the right thing to do? "Luci!"

The demon glanced to see Bean running towards him. "Bean!" Luci responded, before quickly looking back down at the former queen of Dreamland. "It's okay, Luci. Do it! Do it! Do it!" Bean said.

With that Luci smirked and hen began to choke Dagmar who couldn't fight back. Within a minute she was dead. Luci removed his hands and ran to Bean, who was holding her arms out. Luci grapsed tightly as he hugged Bean with all his might. "LUCI!" Bean cried happily. "I though I was going to lose you just like we lost Elfo!" Both demon and human said in unison. "Awww... You really are the sweet demon after all, aren't you?" Bean asked teasly, as she hugged Luci closer. "Yeah. I am," Luci said, as he hugged Bean back. Suddenly Luci and Bean were broken away from their moment as King Zog cleared his throat. "Oh. Sorry Dad!" Bean chuckled lightly, as she put Luci down and then went to hug the king. "There's my girl!" King Zog said. "Oh I am so sorry for everything..."

"It's okay, Dad. We didn't know this would happen. But we got through it! Now we'd better get on home yeah?" Bean said. "I agree," Zog nodded.

* * *

 

Oona sighed as she sat beside Derek over looking the kingdom from just beyond the castle's gates. It had been a whole night and part of a whole morning and still... The rest of the family had yet to return. "Oona!" "Derek!"

Looking up both the little boy and queen saw Zog, Bean, and Luci running towards them. "You're back!~" Oona said happily. She grabbed her husband and step-daughter in a group hug while Luci smiled at the scene and Derek approached the demon. "You brought my family home! Thank you!" Derek cheered. "Ah, no problem kid!" Luci said.

"Sorry it took so long, Hun we had to make a stop on the way back," Zog said. "Yeah, we stopped by Elfo's old home. In return for saving them from getting killed before we got pleanty of elf's blood for turning everyone back to their normal selves," King Zog said.

"Yeah~! It was an elf blood drive crazy thing that was," Bean added in, as the three broke the hug. Bean and Zog them brought Derek in for a hug, while Oona turned to Luci. "So is Dagmar gone now? For real?" The queen asked. "Yep! The former queen was pronounced dead the scene~!" Luci smirked. "Yeah. And her army is dead too," Bean said, as she turned to her step mother. "Glad to here all of that was taken of," Oona said. "Oh, Bean... I'm really sorry for everything over the years. I was so worried and I-I love you, daughter,"

"I love you too, Mom," Bean responded, smiling as happy tears streamed down her face. "Alright, Alright~! Enough sap for a while~! We have a kingdom to put back to normal still!" Luci pointed out. "Okay then! Let's get to it," Bean nodded.

After everyone was turned back into their old forms, Dreamland began to flourish but this time better than ever. The royal family was close, Luci and Bean had grown into best friends. Everything was perfect. Through the kingdom of darkness came the light.


End file.
